Pet
by brilliantmemories
Summary: After being captured with the Templars, Shaun's brought to the CEO of Abstergo who decides his fate. In the end, it's not exactly what he expects. Shaun Hastings/Alan Rikkin; mentioned ShaunDes; smut; slash; a bit of non-con and read to see what else!


**A/N:** Hey you guys! I had to write a smutty story - I haven't done one in forever. I feel so damn rusty. Anyways, I've been extremely busy and I will be getting onto my other projects soon. Enjoy this for now! I'll be pretty upset if after three days, I don't have any reviews on this what so ever :(

* * *

Hands gripped Shaun's wrists and dragged him into Alan Rikkin's medium sized office.

"That's enough, let him go and leave us." Alan, the CEO of Abstergo, smirked as he turned around in his chair, laying his eyes upon the second place prize. This man was a ticket straight to Desmond Miles, who had escaped their clutches just moments ago. Shaun spat at the two guards, who gave him a rough shove before they left, the door sliding shut behind them. A red light above the door activated, meaning that the two of them were stuck in this room until one of them pressed a hidden button somewhere.

The air was tense as Shaun glanced around him, taking in the cage he had been shoved into. In front of him, Alan was like hawk, eyeing up his prey to see if it suited his dire appetite. Shaun fidgeted as he looked at the paintings in the office, how they were mostly portraits of Templars who ruled lands and murdered masses of people. In these men's eyes, they were heroes – the stronger ones. But Shaun knew the Assassins always came out on top, no matter how much of a fight it took. And Shaun knew he would get out of this office – scratched, perhaps, but alive nevertheless.

"It's a shame that Desmond and the others escaped, leaving you behind. Are you really that insignificant to them?" Alan scoffed and leaned back in his large, comfortable, black chair behind his large, dark brown desk. Shaun narrowed his eyes at him, adjusting his glasses as he studied the CEO's features. The man had very short hair – almost like Desmond's, but slightly longer – and was growing a brown beard that was similar to Vidic's, but cut back to keep it smooth looking. His eyes were green and sharp looking, as if they were always searching for something. Shaun had tapped into their email system and read everything this man had sent – he was the one in charge of finding the Pieces of Eden. Or at least, he was one of them. Shaun shuddered at the thought of all the high powered Templars crawling over the earth, like spiders that needed to be squashed. Finally, Alan stood up and walked around his desk, eyeing Shaun carefully. He was well built, wearing a suit that would have cost Shaun two month's rent had he decided to live on his own and work from home.

"Protecting Desmond is our number one priority. Sometimes, you just gotta take one for the bloody team," Shaun hissed through his teeth, frustrated that he actually spoke those words. He couldn't give a single shit about Desmond Miles but it was funny how things worked out. Desmond wouldn't leave him alone – it was as if he was a stray dog, looking for someone to cuddle him at night, give him fresh food and treats every couple hours or so. He wasn't a dog sitter or in fact, he wasn't even a regular babysitter. Desmond irritated him to no end, so he had tried to stay away from him as much as possible. But of course he would become bait for the man and because Desmond was the dumbest idiot of the twenty first century, he would come and fall right into their obvious trap.

"Sounds like you don't like the team," Alan laughed and sat on his desk, clearing away some of the mess to make room for himself.

"Of course I do. Desmond's just... Well, he's a cocky bastard and – wait. Why am I even telling you this?" Shaun laughed, a bit too hysteric, so he bit down hard on his lip.

"Because you've lost your friends, you know you're facing death soon enough, at least if Desmond Miles doesn't show. I'm your last resort, Shaun Hastings. Tell me everything, things that you believed you were taking to the grave with you. I won't bite; I'll merely listen as you spill all of yourself to me."

Shaun stared at him, his jaw hitting the floor. Never before had he heard such kind and endearing words, someone soothing him in a strange way that almost comforted him. _Almost. _If only he hadn't mentioned the bit about death.

"But what if I get out of this alive? Then you'll know things that won't be going to the grave until a very long time," Shaun smirked and took a seat in a chair across from his desk, spread his legs wide open and got comfortable. Watching as Alan's eyes looked over him, Shaun smirked and rested his head against his hand, elbow propped on the arm rest.

"Well then," Alan smirked as he leaned forward slightly, red tie dangling in front of him. "I guess they won't be secrets anymore then, would they? It'll be just some petty information exchanged between an Assassin and a Templar, sworn enemies. Yet, here we are as two civilized men, chatting amongst ourselves as if we were two strangers on a subway."

"My secrets are not petty," Shaun chuckled and rubbed his chin, feeling the roughness of his soon to be beard. It was getting thick and he really needed to shave. "They're interesting at the least."

Alan laughed and adjusted his tie, his eyes failing to stay away from one, tempting spot. Licking his lips, Alan pushed Shaun once again. "Come on, you can tell me. Then I'll tell you one of mine." He knew it. He had the perfect set up.

"Mmn, fine. Let's see... You want me to tell you my worst?" Shaun grinned, folding his arms over his chest. Alan nodded, the corners of his lips tugging into a massive grin. "Let's see... I lost my virginity at the sweet age of sixteen."

"Well, that's not very-"

"To a twenty eight year old guy who was tutoring me in math because I never paid attention in class, since I believed math was the stupidest thing ever. We were studying on his bed closely, just doing our usual routine but then all of a sudden we're on his floor, fucking like rabbits. He was inside me all night long and when my parents called to see how I was doing, I told them I had fallen asleep and it was too late to head back. They never even batted an eye – they just let me stay home with this man because he was a "trusted" adult. So after I hung up, he screwed me over and over again on every flat surface in his house. Probably a few not so flat places too. I think we used the whole bottle of lube up. And all the condoms he had. Fuck, I remember him being so damn good looking. I never wanted that night to end." Shaun smirked, recalling all the glorious memories.

Now it was Alan's time to pick up his jaw off the floor.

"It was when I woke up in the morning I found his wedding ring and learned that his wife was away for a week. Let's just say, we used up that week with plenty of 'tutoring' and went through another two bottles of lube. We went a few times without condoms and I figured out that I liked it bare a lot more than a bunch of rubber being shoved up my ass. My parents wondered why I had lost my voice and I told them I was just catching a cold – they were so oblivious. I don't think I've ever screamed someone's name as loud as I did with his," Shaun's eyes blazed with a lust that Alan recognized easily. But instead of jumping on him, Alan was going to time everything perfectly. Already, he could see robust eagerness in Shaun, a sudden tightness in his slacks.

"Well, what happened after that?" Alan asked, his mouth going dry.

"It just dissolved. We never really saw each other again because his wife got reassigned to somewhere on the other side of England. He loved her and he only wanted me for a fuck, so, y'know, life goes on. It wasn't sad or anything because in the end, there were no emotional strings attached. We didn't care about each other; it was just all about the sex. I could have lost it to someone who loved me but I said, 'fuck that'. It's sex. It's nothing special. It's just another form of pleasure, might as well get it over with so it doesn't hurt as much the third time around." And for once, Shaun smiled genuinely, causing Alan's chest to tighten as he shifted off his desk.

"And what about Desmond?" He asked, moving slowly towards Shaun.

"What about Desmond?" Shaun raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Did you ever... fuck him?" Alan couldn't stop himself now.

"Just once. To shut him up. It turns out; it just made him even more annoying. He'd bug me for all the lovey dovey shit, saying that we needed to start from the beginning. Do a 'date'. I laughed in his face and that was just hours before you bastards turned up. I wonder if he'll show now."

Alan laughed then suddenly realised he had no idea how to start things up. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," Shaun looked up at him as Alan stood in front of him, deciding his next course of action. Without thinking over it twice, Alan grabbed the front of the younger man's shirt, yanked him up and shoved him against the desk. Numerable items fell off, some shattering upon impact against the hardwood flooring while some papers scattered across the floor. Shaun growled and tried to pull the CEO off him, but failed as the rough hands gripped him in place, knee between Shaun's legs. Suddenly, all lust and playfulness drained out of Shaun and Alan could see it in his eye; he now saw fear and panic, his lips almost wide enough to shout for help.

"Nobody's going to care if you scream, kid," Alan smirked and smashed their lips together, earning a small whimper from the historian. Shaun clawed at the front of the older man's shirt and tried to shove him off, using all the strength he had gained over the years from training to be an Assassin. Nothing worked as Alan grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him into the warm, distasteful kiss. Finally, Shaun got one hand free. He managed to wind up a punch and strike Alan across the face, causing him to stumble back.

"Shaun! You should watch yourself," Alan growled, his eyes lit ablaze with a passion, ready to tear his victim apart. "You _might _get hurt, darling."

Shaun had always been one for sarcasm, but not when somebody used it on him. Quickly, he turned around and began to search the desk for some sort of button, anything to get the door open. As he searched, Alan grinned and withdrew a key card from his pocket.

"Looking for this?" He teased, waving the key card in the air. Shaun internally cursed his self and leapt at Alan, trying to swipe the card from him. To his dismay, Alan grinned and grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him against the wall, knocking down a painting that was hung up. Shaun yelped in pain as Alan continued to push his arm up, almost to breaking point. "We play by my rules now, Mr. Hastings."

"Oh yeah? Then be true to your rules. Tell me your one secret." Shaun snapped, trying to wriggle free. Alan growled and pushed him harder against the wall.

"You really want to know? It's pretty bad," Alan laughed and grabbed Shaun's other free arm, pinning it down above his head. There was no way he'd be able to budge.

"Come on, tell me," Shaun hissed between clenched teeth, trying to fight the pain in his shoulders.

"Alright, you asked for it. I've only had sexual relations with one guy before," he murmured, breathing hot air onto Shaun's neck, causing hairs to stand on their ends.

"O-oh?" Shaun managed to spit out. He felt something hard being pressed against his inner thigh and he instantly knew what it was.

"Yeah, and his name was Shaun Hastings," Alan laughed and turned the younger man around, pinning him right up against the wall. He grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them high above his head, causing both of their shirts to lift slightly. Alan's eyes bee lined to the fuzz that disappeared behind Shaun's waistband, causing Shaun to struggle harder than he had before. "I've never heard someone scream so loud."

Shaun gasped, biting down hard on his lip as Alan nipped roughly at his neck, leaving marks as he explored every inch of his barely exposed skin. Without reluctance, Alan licked up his neck, earning a shudder and a small moan, and gently gnawed at his lower lip. Shaun closed his eyes, trying to picture something else.

"I don't want you touching me, you old fucking man," Shaun growled, teeth clenched as he felt the CEO's knee between his legs, gently feeling through the fabric of his pants. In a fucked up way, it was arousing and slowly made Shaun harder than he was earlier.

"Oh? But I'm only forty two, Shaun. Just what? Eight years older than you? You're almost ten years older than Desmond Miles," Alan grinned as he stole another violent kiss, shoving his warm, moist tongue down Shaun's throat. Shaun could only try to shove him out with his own tongue, but failed miserably as he felt it tickling his aggressor's fancy. Alan could hear Shaun's breath hitch as he pulled back one hand and rub it across the growing bulge in the front of his slacks.

"You like that? Don't you?" Alan smirked as he petted harder, earning a small groan from Shaun as he opened his mouth slightly, basking in the slight jolt of pleasure.

"F-fuck... y-you..." Shaun barely managed to say between breaths, trying to keep his self composed, ready to fight when he found the right opportunity. But he could feel that will to fight slowly dying down, as the larger flame of desire began to overtake it.

"You'd gladly do that, wouldn't you? Just like you did with Desmond and all the other men you've ever had." Alan growled into his hair playfully as he began to undo Shaun's simple belt buckle. With just one motion of his hand, it had become undone and Alan's fingers were already at the button, quickly moving onto the zipper. With a quick zip, a small jerk from Shaun and the pull down of his tight briefs, Alan had Shaun's length in his hand.

"Fuck off!" Shaun shouted, more in control this time as he managed to pull a hand free and smash his fist up against Alan's nose, knocking him back into the white, plush chair. Quickly, Shaun went to grab a shard of glass off the floor, finally feeling a sense of power over the situation. But before Shaun could do any damage, Alan grabbed a glass ball from off a nearby shelf and threw it at the shard in Shaun's hand – and it hit it right on. The ball exploded against the wall, showering the floor with hundreds of pieces of glass, also rendering Shaun defenceless.

"I'm not going to let you go that again," Alan hissed and shot up and grabbed Shaun's shirt. Within the blink of an eye, he tore it right down the middle and tossed the heap of grey material to the floor. He then grabbed Shaun's dress shirt by the collar and ripped once again, causing buttons to pop off in multiple directions. Alan pulled it off with such ferocity that Shaun felt worried for a moment he wouldn't win this fight.

"Desmond's not going to rescue you, Shaun," Alan breathed in his ear, sucking on his neck and he began to undress himself. Slowly, he ran his hands down Shaun's back and eventually ran them across Shaun's bare ass, grabbing his flesh as Shaun quivered underneath him. "He probably thinks we've killed you already – it would save him time if they just fled to their next direction. Our team will be waiting there, at the cabin."

Shaun gasped but before he could get out another word, Alan smashed their lips back together and hungrily, began to kiss him, sucking on Shaun's tongue as he felt the historian begin to give up.

Alan fell playfully into his chair and yanked Shaun back to fall back between his thighs, Shaun's dick throbbing as he felt Alan's rub against his bare back.

"Fuck you," Shaun growled. "Desmond will come... I-I know he will," he groaned as Alan's hand reached around and teasingly began to stroke him. Shaun bit his lip as he arched back slightly, squirming as the CEO slipped his other hand under Shaun's behind, finger slipping forcefully into his anus. Shaun whimpered and suddenly hung his head, shameful that he could feel this older man's finger inside him, pushing and moving, causing distress for the historian.

"You'll fuck me Shaun, whether you like it and while I'm not so sure Desmond will come, I know for sure I will," he breathed into Shaun's ear, smirking as the younger man jerked away but remained in his lap, his breath coming in heavy pants. "You know what? Forget the preparation – you don't exactly deserve it, Mr. Hastings," Alan laughed as he let go of Shaun's rock hard cock and grabbed his hips aggressively, digging inside his flesh as he angled him ever so slightly. Quickly, he grabbed his own dick and gradually, as fast as he could, pushed himself into Shaun. Shaun cried out, grabbing the armrests as he felt the pain build into an impossible amount as he felt all of Alan's length suddenly inside his tight insides, trying to push further than he could go.

"Fuck... You're so tight for a slut," Alan breathed, pulling Shaun closer to try and fit more of his self in and finally, Shaun sat on his base with _all _of Alan inside of him. Hot tears spilled onto Shaun's cheeks as he screamed for the very first time ever - an ear piercing and window shattering scream. The pain only intensified as Alan gave a quick, hard thrust and Shaun cried out again, begging for anything to come and save him. He could have jumped out of the chair, anything to get away from the bastard underneath him but for some reason, he couldn't. Not with all the heat and friction between them, pre-cum slicking Alan's movements as he continued to pound into him as Shaun whimpered.

As if Alan read his mind, he pushed Shaun to the floor, instantly pinning him down without reluctance. Shaun grunted as he hit the hardwood, immediately landing on his hands on knees and it didn't take much to figure out Alan was already on top of him. Shaun shivered as he felt Alan's tongue run up along his spine, nipping and biting along the way roughly.

"J-just fuck me... and get it other with," Shaun breathed as he felt Alan's right hand run along his thigh, his breath caught in his throat as Alan forcefully grabbed his dick and stroked with a hardened pressure.

"Get it over with? I have no such intentions," Alan pushed Shaun down, so his stomach was touching the cold hardwood, and ran his hands all over Shaun's ass, grabbing and squeezing. "I'm going to make this," he inserted a finger into Shaun's hole, probing as Shaun gasped and bit down on his tongue. "_Last," _He inserted a second finger, causing Shaun to gasp in pain. "_All,_" and finally he inserted a third finger, scissoring and pushing and doing motions that made Shaun sick to his stomach. "_Fucking night."_

But suddenly, it wasn't feeling so terrible.

"I-I-I thought you s-said... You weren't - _ah! _– going to p-prepare me..." Shaun's toe involuntarily curled, cursing his self for caving in.

"I want to hear you beg for it like the little whore you call yourself. Tell me about the other men you fucked – or fucked you," Alan growled as he pumped himself, easily staying hard as he felt inside Shaun, getting to know what made him buck his hips and whimper in pain.

"The... other men?" Shaun groaned, trying to keep himself from blacking out. As he looked at the dark hardwood, he tried to recall all the men who had fucked him and who he had fucked. After the first, he hadn't let any other guys in him – apart from the odd exception – he had always been the one topping.

"Yes, the other men," Alan growled as he pulled his fingers out, much to Shaun's displeasure. He flipped the younger man over and began to lap up the pre-cum, running his tongue over the head of his prick lightly.

Shaun groaned and let his head fall back, banging it against the hardwood. "I-I fucked more t-than... than them fucking me..." Shaun nearly cried out as Alan began to take in his length, grinning as he saw the auburn haired man squirm with pleasure. Gently, he took Shaun's sack in his hands and began to fondle him gently, gently ghosting his thumbs over his balls.

"Actually, you know what? Just shut up," Alan muttered as he glanced at the clock, noticing he had a very important meeting in two hours. "I'm just going to give you the fuck of your life." Shaun merely closed his but they flashed open as he felt the CEO pick him up, almost cradle him, then drop him vertically on the desk, causing whatever was left on the table to fall to the floor. Shaun felt Alan's strong hands grasp his inner thighs, pushing them apart until he could feel a burning sensation in his joints. He could feel Alan's cock pressing against him, and he wanted nothing more than to grab it and shove it in.

"Fuck me..." Shaun whispered, practically begging for Alan to end it with a big bang.

"With pleasure," Alan grinned and quickly began to push himself inside of Shaun. Shaun instantly gasped, feeling his whole body tighten as he felt Alan's dick inside him, pushing further, even when Shaun thought he was done. Ecstasy exploded inside him when Alan began to thrust, running himself wild as he already began a frenzied pace, grunting while he dug his fingers deeper into Shaun's flesh. As Alan finger's dug harder into Shaun's flesh, Shaun grabbed the edges of the desk, steadying his self as Alan slammed into him constantly, finally managing a steady pace.

"_Oh!_" Shaun moaned, gripping harder and feeling his body suddenly begin to loosen its self up, as if Alan was stretching him as wide as he could go. "Oh yeah... A-Alan... Ah! Fuck me... harder! _Harder!_" Shaun cried out as Alan began to pound into him, forcing himself deeper and deeper, impatiently drying to find Shaun's sweet spot.

He could hear Shaun moan differently with each angle and speed he tried. "Ah! Uhn... Nghn... Oh! Ohhhh!" But none of them seemed to make him lose control. Before he could find what he was looking for, Alan stopped thrusting instantly, causing Shaun to squirm uncomfortably.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Shaun growled. "Keep going, you fucking wanker."

"I wanted to make you beg."

"You're such an _asshole_," Shaun groaned, feeling himself begin to constrict. He was warm, sweat running down his forehead and he hated the sticky feel of his body. Alan could see the pre-cum already dribbling down Shaun's dick and he knew he was close to climax, just as he was himself. "Just fuck me already!"

"Do you always whine like a woman in bed, Hastings?" Alan grinned and at an agonizing slow pace, slowly began to push himself back in. "Beg for it. I want to hear you scream for me."

"Go fuck yourself," Shaun hissed between his clenched teeth and let of the desk. He began to stroke himself quickly, trying to find a way to speed up the process.

"I'm busy fucking you. Or at least I was. I could stop right now."

"_You w-wouldn't!"_

"I would."

Shaun sighed heavily and lifted his head slightly, making eye contact for the first time ever since Alan laid him on the desk. "I want you, Alan motherfucking Rikkin, to fuck me like Adam and Eve must have to create the universe or whatever. Just fucking flood me like the bloody slut I am. _Now._" Shaun moaned, his breath shaking the slightest bit for his little performance.

"I said, I want to hear you _scream_," Alan replied, but slowly began to pick up his pace.

"You want to hear me scream? Go ahead, give me _reason _to," Shaun smirked at him and dropped his head back, readying himself mentally. Alan grinned and thrust himself forcefully into Shaun, earning a throaty groan from the younger man as he tried to recover from the sudden pain as it was washed over with pleasure. Shaun found his head lolling back and forth as his breathing became heavier and he found himself easily building up, ready to come as Alan frantically pounded into him. His rhythm was rough, quick but Shaun couldn't ask for anymore as began to scream. Alan had finally found his sweet spot and Shaun couldn't even comprehend what he was feeling.

"_Ah!_ _Alan!_ Fucking hell! Fuck me! _Fuck me! Oh!_" His voice was hoarse, cracking as his pitch went higher than he thought possible. "_You dirty bastard!_"

"_Nghn_... _Shaun_!"

Suddenly, they were a spasm of uncontrolled thrusts and random movements as they both hit their peak, Alan drawing blood from Shaun's legs as he clenched his fingers, letting the red liquid drip onto his desk. Leisurely, he gave a few more half bothered thrusts until he pulled out, causing Shaun to squirm as he felt the older man's cum inside him begin to trickle out at a sluggish pace.

"Holy fuck..." Alan breathed as he looked at Shaun, the attractive mess the younger man was. Cum was spread out on his stomach as his eyes were fluttering open, still sprawled out on the desk, hair a tangled mess, hand still on his dick but unmoving. Alan felt the same way as he tried to regain his breath and took a seat, glancing at the clock. He still needed a shower so he didn't stink of sex at the meeting. How unprofessional that would be.

"Bloody hell..." Shaun whispered, sitting up slowly as his eyes lazily laid on Alan. Their gazes met, neither of them unwilling to look away.

"And to think you tried to fight it at the first," Alan grinned and rubbed his beard, smiling at the thought of a ravenous Shaun.

"Fuck off."

"I figured fucking you would have calmed you down. I guess you turned out to be a Desmond," Alan laughed, causing Shaun to scowl as he quickly slid off the desk and began to gather his clothes, frowning when he noticed a few buttons had popped off his shirt and that his grey sweater was now fit for the rubbish.

"Don't ever compare me to that twat." Shaun snapped as he dressed and looked for a way out. He had let the old geezer have his fun, now it was time to escape.

"You're not leaving Shaun. In fact, I think we'll find you your own personal room. I quite enjoyed that," Alan gave Shaun a cocky grin before he got up and began to dress his self, slower than Shaun wished he would have.

"Who says I'll let you fuck me again?" Shaun seethed, feeling the fatigue and soreness creeping over him. The fight had been completely drained out of him.

"Because once a slut, always a slut," Alan chuckled as he walked over to Shaun, grabbed him by his waist and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. At first he could feel his resistance but it easily faded away as Alan slipped his tongue into Shaun's hot, wet mouth once again.

"Don't go thinking we'll do any dumb lovey dovey shit. I don't do flirty dinner dates," Shaun growled as he pulled away from Alan, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"The only date we'll be having will be under my bed covers. Now, be a good boy and wait here for me. I'll be back soon enough for round two. And this time, I won't go easy on you, my adorable _pet_." Alan teased as he grabbed Shaun's ass before walking to the door and swiping his key card. Shaun cursed himself. He could have taken it while he was dressing himself. But what was the point of leaving if he had everything he needed? Food, shelter, perhaps protection and definitely a good fuck. He had it made – minus the safety bit.

"Evening, Vidic," Alan smiled nonchalantly as the scientist who stood at the door, wide eyed and jaw dropped. Shaun watched as Alan walked right past Vidic and down the hall.

"G-good... evening," Vidic replied, a tad bit late as Alan entered the elevator at the opposite end of the hall. Slowly the door began to slide shut when Shaun noticed something in the front of Vidic's pants.

"Pervert!" Shaun yelled out, just as the door locked shut. Then suddenly a thought dawned on Shaun.

_Pet?_


End file.
